


Detrás del telón

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas] Georg y Gustav, protagonistas de sus propias historias.





	1. Win-win

**Author's Note:**

> Los Gs siempre tuvieron su propio encanto, aunque no supe sacarles el jugo cuando pude, ehm. Como dice el resumen, una pequeña colección de drabbles que escribí basados en ellos a lo largos de los años.

—¿Pasa algo, Gus?

—No.

Gustav suprimió el impulso de removerse una vez y cerró los ojos, dejando caer un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Quizá si no se movía y alejaba sus pensamientos, la situación se resolvería sola. «¿A quién quieres engañar?», pensó irónico, mordiendo su labio interior y suprimiendo un jadeo delatador.

Era un pervertido, eso era lo que era sin lugar a dudas. Y el pobre Georg, haciéndose el ciego a su perversión, seguía masajeándose los pies con una dedicación digna de premios. «Premio al masajista del jodido año», siguió pensando. ¿Cuál sería el premio? A Gustav se le ocurría uno particular, y sin poderlo evitar, sonrió y exhaló profundamente.

—¿Se siente?

—Ni te lo imaginas —dijo con un tono que revelaba que quizá estaba pasándola mejor de lo que debía.

Abrió un párpado que dejó caer al instante que comprobó que Georg no había apartado la mirada de sus pies y la labor que estaba realizando con sus manos.

 _Esas_ manos del bien. Gustav tuvo que reprimir otro jadeo y ahora también las ganas de llevarse una mano hacia su erección que a medida que pasaban los minutos se hacía más notoria.

En su defensa podría decir que no era como si la idea se hubiese originado en su cabeza. Georg fue el que solícito se ofreció a ayudarlo con sus calambres después de los conciertos, y así mismo masajes para cuando estuviesen en el bus, camino a otra ciudad.

—Tom y Bill están muy callados.

—Mejor así —murmuró Gustav. A su nariz llegada el leve aroma de la loción de avena y manzanilla que Georg empleaba para darle un trato privilegiado a sus pies.

—¿Crees que sigan peleados?

«No me importa», gruñó mentalmente.

—No —negó—, los conoces. Podrán estar arrancándose los pelos un rato, pero al siguiente…

Las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Los dedos cálidos de Georg, que hasta un segundo atrás habían estado hacia la presión justa en la planta de su pie derecho, desaparecieron. Abrió los ojos y se quedó consternado cuando notó que Georg miraba su erección.

—Pu-puedo explicarlo.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo? Te gustan mis masajes —replicó el bajista con desinterés, una sonrisa socarrona en la boca—. Te gustan mucho. Pero me pregunto si solo en los pies… ¿Crees que te excites si solo me dedico a tus hombros y tu espalda?

¿Qué clase de universo paralelo era ese?

Georg no era ningún idiota. Era evidente que se había dado cuenta de la concentración de sangre en su entrepierna, sin embargo, nunca había mencionado algo por, lo que suponía, era compañerismo y comprensión.

Gustav encogió las rodillas, quitándolas del regazo de su amigo, y gruñó. Él había sido el idiota.

—No te pongas así, Gusti. A mí me, hm, gustan tus pies.

—¿Qué?

En un cambio brusco de la situación, ahora quien estaba ligeramente turbado, era Georg.

—Ambos ganamos… ¿O me vas a decir que no?

— _¿Qué?_ —volvió a repetir, tan desconcertado que no se negó cuando Georg volvió a posicionar sus pies en su regazo y haciéndole abrir los ojos de pura impresión, elevó el izquierdo lo necesario para frotarlo con su mejilla—. ¿Es una clase de fetiche o algo así?

No hubo respuesta verbal, y cuando Georg atrapó su dedo gordo entre sus dientes, presionando sin fuerza y le sonrió, Gustav apoyó la espalda en el sillón, como vencido. Su erección había saltado en sus shorts, más despierta que nunca.

Sí, ambos ganaban, al parecer. Y él no era quien para quejarse.

 


	2. Una respuesta extraordinaria a una pregunta ordinaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es un día común en una ciudad anónima después de un concierto cualquiera. Es, en especial, una pregunta bastante simple. Ninguno podría haber previsto los resultados.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado en serio?

Gustav tiene dieciocho años. Es el baterista entregado de una banda en ascenso de la que es parte desde cuatro años atrás y a la que ha dedicado la mayoría de su tiempo libre y energías. Esa es una interrogante que de llevar a otras pondría sobre la mesa una verdad de la que prefiere no hablar. Por eso, parpadea, aparta el único audífono que tiene, el de su oído izquierdo, y se hace el desentendido, alzando los hombros.

Hay un lapso breve lleno de mutismo en el que lo único que puede escucharse es el rumor del motor del bus y la distante pelea de Tom y Bill desde la zona de las literas antes de que Gustav ceda a su propia curiosidad y aclare la garganta.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —Georg está concentrado de nuevo en batir su dedo pulgar en el mando a distancia, como si nada de la parrilla de más de quinientos canales le interesara.

Gustav traga saliva, incómodo, y considera hacerse el sordo. Su curiosidad y algo más a lo que no quiere ponerle el nombre porque… porque no, se lo impiden.

—Eso, si te has enamorado.

—Ahh. —Georg deja el mando, gira hacia él y sonríe—. Sí, lo he hecho.

Hay algo en la mirada verde que tiene incrustada en la suya que sirve como un catalizador eficaz a su perdición: sus mejillas se ponen de un rojo intenso, las palabras parecen rehuirle a su lengua y se queda estático, respirando pesado.

Georg sonríe, como si algo le divirtiera terriblemente. Gustav se siente todavía más atormentado.

Ese debe ser el momento más bochornoso de su vida o siquiera está en el top tres. Para colmo, el cómo se ha originado, es lo más sencillo del mundo.

O tal vez no, el estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo nunca lo ha sido. Sus ojos se abren como platos al comprender que, sin querer, le acaba de poner nombre a sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —quiere saber debido a que Georg sigue sonriendo. Se levanta sin esperar por una respuesta. Prefiere ir a hacer colisión con el huracán Kaulitz y sus desastres a seguir enfrentando al bajista.

—Gus, hey.

—Iré a dormir.

—Tom y Bill están peleando. —Como para confirmar su oración, se escucha el sonido de un objeto siendo lanzado, haciéndose añicos y un grito—. ¿Realmente quieres ir ahí? —pregunta escéptico.

No, Gustav no quiere. Pero tampoco quiere quedarse. Desiste, vuelve sobre sus pasos y se aplasta en el mismo lugar en el sillón en el que estaba antes. Georg lo imita, aunque ahora no centra su atención en la TV, la centra en él.

Gustav se rinde. Haber aceptado lo que antes no se atrevía no provoca que su rostro se libre de sonrojos, sin embargo, le brinda más cordura.

—Así que te has enamorado, ¿no?

—Sí, sí me he enamorado _en serio_.

—¿Qué? ¿En broma también?

Georg ríe. No se lo cuenta a Gustav pero sí que se ha enamorado _en broma_ , o mejor dicho, se ha enamorado y al final ha resultado ser todo menos amor. Como con su primera noviecita cuando tenía nueve años y que fue la primera mujer a la que le regaló una flor; o a la que tuvo cuando tenía dieciséis, que fue a la que presentó a su mamá con orgullo y con la que perdió la castidad. Sin embargo, no fueron en serio.

Lo supo cuando notó que no se estaba tranquilo si es que no realizaba sus rutinas de siempre con Gustav alrededor, que sentía que algo faltaba si es que no lo veía tocar en el aire en baterías imaginarias con sus baquetas.

Son pequeños detalles que representan el todo.

Sí, Georg se ha enamorado en serio esta vez, no le queda duda, y ha sido cuando Gustav se ha sonrojado como una adolescente tímida que ve que tiene oportunidad que no pensaba que tenía.

—¿Y tú te has enamorado “en broma”? —indaga cuando el silencio ha durado demasiado. Parece que Gustav tiene problemas de habla nuevamente y Georg levanta una ceja, ahora sí con ganas de saber—. Oye, Gusti, ¿has tenido novia?

—Ehm… no.

Georg nunca lo había concientizado pero si lo piensa tiene mucho sentido, vuelve a reír, y esta vez Gustav no controla el increparle que no hay nada de gracioso en la situación.

—Lo siento, hombre, lo siento, pero, uh, no me digas que también eres virgen, ¿lo eres?

El sonrojo vuelve, y es toda la respuesta que necesita. Entonces, sin poderlo evitar, le parece que Gustav se ha vuelto el ser más adorable e inocente que existe de ahí a Japón y le agarra de las mejillas que están calientes antes de inclinarse y besarlo. Es un beso suave, que no exige nada, apenas con un poco de lengua.

—¿Q-qué haces? —cuestiona Gustav cuando lo aparta.

—Temía que tus labios también fueran vírgenes, y bueno, quise ahorrarte la vergüenza antes de preguntártelo.

—Para tu información, ¡sí me había besado con alguien!

Gustav está reclamando su comentario y no su acción, no le ha dejado un ojo morado ni jalado de los pelos hasta dejarlo calvo. Es una victoria perfecta. Georg vuelve a sonreír de esa manera que a Gustav la crispa los nervios y de fondo, Tom le grita a Bill que es un idiota.

Sí, es un día ordinario.


	3. Quizá, quizá, quizá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque a veces cabello no es solo cabello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31-marzo-13

«Amo tu cabello», ese fue uno de los primeros halagos que le hizo su novia cuando la conoció. Era una tarde cualquiera, en un bar olvidable y en una reunión de amigos en común insustancial.

—Gracias —dijo, medio desinteresado, bastante aburrido. Pero, en algún momento, el cabello rojo en ondas de la chica y su risa que asimilaba a un pájaro muriendo, atraparon su atención, y sin saber cómo y por qué, aceptó su número escrito con lápiz delineador en una servilleta con la promesa de llamar.

Y Georg llamó. Y Georg accedió a tener cita.

Y Georg se enamoró, y la risa de pájaro muerto pasó de ser un sonido desentonado a motivo para unirse a la gracia y pisar nubes de algodón dulce.

Por un periodo largo, Georg fue feliz por un amor maduro donde se entreveía planes para un futuro palpable y donde Tokio Hotel no era un impedimento ni una trampa producida por fans y productores.

—Envidio tanto tu melena —era una queja, mitad seria, mitad en broma, que muchas veces le hizo su novia.

—Si tanto la quieres, puedo dártela, sería un regalo perfecto —le contestó un día que estaba especialmente de buen humor.

El entusiasmo por su propuesta en broma fue abrumador.

Nadie podría saber con exactitud cuándo empezaron los problemas, ni siquiera el propio Gustav, confidente de Georg y el que había tenido que echar mano a su vasta paciencia para no mandarlo al infierno con sus dramas que, a su sabia opinión, parecían de escolares.

—¡Quiere que haga oficial nuestra relación, Gus!

Suspiro y suspiro, y pocos segundos después, un gruñido.

Fue un día de borrachera, quizá culpa del alcohol y que la tolerancia (aparentemente infinita) de Gustav, de pronto, llegara a su límite.

Quizá culpa de que, también de pronto, Gustav le besara suavecito, más que dispuesto a que lo apartara con brusquedad, cosa que no ocurrió.

Quizá acordarse del mensaje de su novia mandándolo a _comer mierda_ (así ponía, literalmente) porque estaba harta, era la razón primordial por la cual había acabado en el departamento de Gustav con dos botellas de José Cuervo y una bolsa de limones.

Quizá, quizá… Quizá.

—No es que esté enamorado de ti, eres, eres mi hermano. —Así, con doble “eres”, y los ojos de Gustav estaban bastante desenfocados.

Con la mente hecha un huracán donde se podía vislumbrar fragmentos de recuerdos, pensamientos inconclusos y vacas alegóricas, además de escuchar graznidos de pájaros muriendo, Georg fue hacia el baño, ignorando a Gustav, y agarró del gabinete unas tijeras.

Los mechones de su largo pelo, ese al que tanto tiempo le había dedicado entre acondicionamientos y evaluación para elegir el mejor champú, cayeron en el lavabo como tirones de sí mismo.

Dos semanas después de no tener noticia alguna de él, tanto un Gustav mortificado a morir por su comportamiento etílico, como la novia de Georg, recibieron una postal suya.

Ambas contenían un mechón de cabello, pero los mensajes era abismalmente distintos: Uno apuntaba al futuro, el otro sepultaba el pasado, y Georg, cuando miró fijamente a la cámara que le tomaría la foto que sería subida al Facebook oficial de la banda, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.


	4. Sorpresas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10-octubre-2015

Había ocasiones contadas (muy, _muy_ contadas) en las que Gustav extrañaba vivir con Tom y Bill. Ocasiones como esta. Antes, cuando no podía encontrar algo, sabía que la probabilidad de que fuera culpa de los gemelos ascendía a más del noventa por ciento. Eso no significaba que Georg fuera un pan de Dios, pero Kaulitz equivalía a desastre y desorden mientras Hagen no era tan malo.

—Ok, pensemos —se dijo Gustav con el ceño fruncido. Sus costosos y preciados audífonos no estaban en ningún lado y tenía menos de media hora para encontrarlos. Su hermana pasaría por él para ir juntos a Magdeburgo y la conocía, no admitiría retrasos.

Gustav había revisado los sitios comunes del departamento una y otra vez, sus propias maletas e incluso había navegado entre su ropa sucia y la de Georg sin éxito. Como los minutos seguían pasando, fue a la habitación de su compañero de vivienda, el único sitio donde no había metido las narices. La puerta estaba cerrada y tocó la madera con los nudillos repetidas veces antes de suspirar.

El día anterior, Georg había salido de fiesta y asumía que estaría durmiendo o luchando con una resaca horrorosa. Como el seguro no estaba echado, entró.

—Oye, ¿has visto mis...? —empezó a hablar y se detuvo de inmediato. La escena que se desarrollaba en la cama era una que no esperaba ver nunca en su vida.

Los colores se subieron a las mejillas y orejas de Gustav, quien se congeló y fue incapaz de dar media vuelta y huir como alma que lleva el diablo hasta otro continente (lo cual, admitiría luego, hubiera sido lo más inteligente de hacer).

—Oh, dios mío.

—¡Gus! —chilló Georg, teñido de grana por la vergüenza.

—Yo... Lo siento —balbució, pero siguió quieto, su mano aún en la manija de la puerta. Había atrapado a Georg con las manos en la masa. ¿O con manos en el trasero?, se preguntó con oculta gracia—. No sabía que tenías esos gustos —observó a continuación sin podérselo impedir.

El dormitorio tenía un cargado olor a alcohol y cigarros y por su expresión, sin duda Georg seguía un poco ebrio. Pero nada quitaba (o justificara) que estuviera con las rodillas flexionadas y separadas, un tubo destapado de lubricante a un costado y un juguete entre las piernas que, indiferente a lo que sucedía, seguía vibrando.

Como si al fin recuperara la libertad de movimientos, Georg se cubrió con una manta y le gritó que se fuera. Más o menos recuperado del shock, Gustav evaluó que tenía información valiosa entre las manos. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios al pensar en lo que podría obtener si chantajeaba al bajista, o las interminables bromas. Y el gesto hubiera perdurado sino fuera porque su malicia no era lo único que había despertado. No debía bajar la mirada para saber que su erección comenzaba a notarse a través de sus pantalones, pero en un acto involuntario dirigió los ojos hacia su entrepierna.

—¡Gustav, ¿puedes largarte?! —volvió a decir Georg, que parecía más que listo para ponerse en pie y golpearlo hasta que olvidara lo que había visto—. Espera, tú... —Pausa y risotada. Su voz fue gangosa al continuar—: Tú estás excitado de verme.

Con un hombro alzado, Gustav no lo negó. El sonido delatador del vibrador seguía escuchándose y su imaginación lo llevaba a parámetros que no se había atrevido a explorar.

—Gusti, Gusti, me sorprendes.

—Lo dice quien tiene el culo en dos mientras hablamos —dijo Gustav mirándolo fijamente. Las mejillas de Georg todavía estaban rojizas, su cabello hecho una maraña en la almohada y ante la visión, su erección parecía todo lo contrario a querer ceder.

—Se siente bien —estableció Georg sin vergüenza—. ¿Es que quieres seguir viendo? —Sin dejarle responder, se sacó la manta de encima y, en efecto, seguía teniendo el vibrador en su interior.

—Dios —masculló Gustav—, ¿qué tan borracho estás?

—Mucho —replicó Georg y señaló dos botellas de vodka vacías en su velador—, tanto como para... Ya sabes.

Los ojos verdes de Georg estaban reventados y Gustav conocía sus borracheras, cómo era capaz de beber mucho y jamás mostrar verdaderamente qué tan ebrio estaba. Cómo luego no se acordaba de lo que había hecho y sus arrepentimientos lo volvían inaccesible durante tardes enteras.

—No, no lo sé —dijo Gustav, aunque sí sabía. Georg ondulaba las caderas, provocándolo (¿a qué?, eso no quería reflexionar) con una sonrisa lasciva en la boca.

Era su compañero de banda desde hacía muchos años, al que había visto en distintas épocas de su vida, a quien había deseado en silencio por tanto tiempo. Un estado penoso de ebriedad no podía causar el cambio de estatus en su relación.

No se aprovecharía, por más que quisiera.

El timbre fue la excusa perfecta para realizar una retirada presurosa y de la que, esperaba, nunca tener que lamentarse. Que a Georg le gustaran los hombres no indicaba nada. Es más, que a Georg le gustara masturbarse de esa forma no indicaba nada, siempre había tenido novias y mostrado una declarada preferencia por el sexo femenino. Sin embargo, Gustav, a la vez que saludaba a su Franziska e iba por su equipaje, cruzando dedos para que Georg no saliera de su cuarto y le diera una impresión de por vida a su hermana, no consiguió opacar la pequeña esperanza que creció en su pecho.

Cuando volviera a casa de sus vacaciones sería distinto, ¿qué?, no podía precisarlo, pero ya después lo averiguaría.


	5. Desencanto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez lo vuelvan a intentar después, pero el desencanto es tan inmenso que preferirán evitar hablar del tema por una larga temporada.

Ninguno de los dos podría definir el momento clave porque ni siquiera existe, y señalar uno sería mentir.  
  
Fue algo paulatino. Una atracción que creció entre miradas y sonrisitas estúpidas. Entre ojos brillantes y abrazos preferenciales cada vez que ganaban algún premio.  
  
Una complicidad y atracción tan subterránea que ni Tom y Bill se percataron porque ambos hicieron lo suyo, porque hubo novias, citas y encuentros fugaces de una noche con chicas que ni siquiera volvieron a ver.  
  
Así que llegar al punto en el que están ahora mismo, es decir, uno frente al otro, a media luz y con la llave echada, y completamente dispuestos a todo, es algo muy difícil de conseguir y, a la vez, es un suceso que iba a pasar tarde o temprano.  
  
—No hay mucho tiempo —murmura Georg con voz ronca.  
  
Muy ronca, muy penetrante y a Gustav se le corta la respiración. Terminan de acercarse y sus alientos se mezclan. Por fin sus labios se rozan… y Georg no puede evitar comenzar a reírse.  
  
Gustav suspira y lanza un gruñido.  
  
—Lo siento —se lamenta, tratando de contener sus carcajadas—, pero no puedo.  
  
—Sí puedes. —Antes de que puedan responderle, con determinación y fuerza, se adelanta y posiciona las manos en las mejillas de Georg—. Y lo harás.  
  
Sin más palabras, suaviza su agarre y aproxima su rostro. Los pocos centímetros son salvados y de nuevo sus labios se rozan. Gustav cierra los ojos y se besan. Ocurre lento y suave, y aunque acaba rápido y no ha habido mucho contacto, repentinamente los dos lo saben.  
  
—Ha estado… _bien_ —dictamina.  
  
Georg carraspea. Tampoco ha sentido ese algo, esa excitación y ganas de ir más allá lo más rápido que se pueda, y la pregunta es más por compromiso que por querer hacerlo.  
  
—¿Otra vez?  
  
—Mejor no.  
  
La respuesta de Gustav flota incomoda. Ve su reloj disimuladamente. Aún queda media hora, treinta largos minutos para la sesión de fotos - minutos que tenían la intención de ser aprovechados al máximo.  
  
Antes, cuando no contaban con que no hubiera… chispas, que no existieran sensaciones vertiginosas. Un grandísimo desacierto porque no tienen química. Porque sus labios juntos parecen estar hechos de madera o vidrio… _porque no sienten nada_ y sus estómagos no se revuelven ni hay mariposas.  
  
Vaya chasco, ¿no?, piensan y sienten ambos.  
  
—Iré a… buscar a Tom para practicar —dice Georg y se dirige a la puerta— o algo así.  
  
Gustav, después de despedirse, se quedará pensando y luego alzará los hombros para ir a ahogarse entre las palabras del primer libro que caiga en sus manos.  
  
Tal vez lo vuelvan a intentar después, pero el desencanto es tan inmenso que preferirán evitar hablar del tema por una temporada larga.  



	6. Animal en obviedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque la relación que tenía con Gustav no es sincera, no es dulce. Pero es la única por la que pondría las manos al fuego.

Bajó por el cuello, dejando un camino húmedo de saliva y deseo. Se detuvo por unos instantes y pegó los ojos a Gustav, observando su frente perlada por el sudor.  
  
—¿No crees que…?  
  
—No, continúa —interrumpió.  
  
Pero Georg no pudo hacerlo. Gruñendo se levantó y Gustav suspiró, dejándose caer horizontal en la cama y cruzando sus manos encima de su estómago.  
  
—Mañana cumplen diez meses. ¿Ya has pensando qué vas a regalarle?  
  
De nuevo, Georg gruñó.  
  
—¿Es necesario que hablemos de eso justo ahora?  
  
—No, supongo que no. —El tono empleado por Gustav hizo que Georg diera un gran salto y aterrizada a un costado del otro, de rodillas, con los ojos rojos.  
  
—No empieces.  
  
—No estoy empezando nada.  
  
—Mierda.  
  
A veces Georg se esforzaba por recordar aquellos tiempos en los que todo estaba bien, en los que no sentía un enorme y pesadísimo piano pendiendo encima de su cabeza a punto de aplastarlo a la menor respiración.  
  
Y a veces podía acordarse. De los abrazos fraternales y el compañerismo que no hubiera cambiado por nada.  
  
Pero, la mayoría, no sabía qué de bueno había antes. Su cabeza disolviéndose hasta solo quedar aquellos besos maliciosos y con sabor a despecho.  
  
—Estaba pensando en alguna joya —rompió el silencio.  
  
—Que no sea un anillo —recomendó Gustav. Con rapidez, Georg giró hacia él—. Oh, no malpienses.  
  
—¿No?  
  
—No. Un anillo regálaselo cuando cumplan un año que falta poco. Dáselo para mostrarle que tomas en serio su relación.  
  
Georg controló el impulso de inclinarse para dejar un beso en los labios resecos de Gustav.  
  
Estaba engañando a su novia. Con su mejor amigo. A esa chica que solo le regalaba sonrisas y cariño, y quien representaba todo lo normal que necesitaba en su vida para no ser absorbido por la vorágine Tokio Hotel.  
  
Para no ser absorbido por la tranquilidad venenosa de Gustav que cuando anunció que había seguido en contacto con la linda muchacha que había conocido veranos antes y ahora se había vuelto su novia, únicamente le dio una palmada en la espalda, felicitándolo.  
  
—Ya me voy.  
  
Georg observó cómo Gustav se incorporaba con lentitud y luego abandonaba la habitación, sin mirar atrás.  
  
Y cuando su teléfono sonó y vio el ID, puso una sonrisa y contestó con entusiasmo.  
  
No fingido. Porque era medio animal y el peso de conciencia no pasaba de ser más que un leve fastidio que podía ignorar con facilidad.  
  
Pero eso no evitaba que a veces imaginara qué diría _ella_ si le revelara su oscuro secreto. Las lágrimas y los reclamos, los “¡eres un maldito animal, un cerdo!”, los “te odio” dados a viva voz, y más porque sabía que se encontraban tan bien, que su relación daba para mucho más.  
  
Tanto así que quizá terminarían casándose y teniendo hijos. Y si tuviera hijos, sin duda, Gustav sería el padrino de al menos uno de ellos.  
  
Y todo porque la relación que tenía con Gustav no era sincera, no era dulce. Pero era la única por la que pondría las manos al fuego.  
  
Así que mientras su novia no le obligara a elegir, iban viento en popa.  



	7. Günther vs. Gregor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque, en realidad, quienes sustentan el título de pelear épicamente son Gustav y Georg. Al igual que las reconciliaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trampa descarada porque esto tiene casi 2k, y no es un drabble por ningún lado.

Había sucedido el desastre. Cuando Bill y Tom ingresaron a la sala de ensayos, atraídos por el ruido, este último apenas se movió lo suficiente para salir del trayecto de un cenicero de cristal. El objeto pasó volando por encima de su cabeza y se estrelló contra la pared, haciéndose añicos en un sonido que ninguno de los dos ocasionadores del caos reparó. Tom advirtió cómo instintivamente Bill se pegó un poco más a él, a pesar de que su rostro revelaba un profundo surco entre sus cejas.

—¡Contrólense! —gritó Tom. Pero sabía que era inútil. Ni Georg o Gustav dieron señales de escucharlo, concentrados en gritarse y lanzarse cosas al azar. <i>Vaya sorpresa</i>.

Para todos era conocido que las <i>peleas</i> las daban Tom y Bill, pero aquella era solo otra mentira más que se sumaba al millón y medio que habían dado a traslucir por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Tampoco era que fuera mentira que la situación podía ponerse muy negra entre los gemelos Kaulitz, y que si necesitaban irse a los puños, lo hacían y se sacaban sangre y no se detenían hasta acabar magullados, pero todo eso estaba bien. Bien porque al día siguiente uno de los dos cruzaría el corredor a tocar con timidez la puerta del otro, o se colaría en la litera de su hermano, y el perdón sería tácito del que había iniciado todo y, sin palabras de por medio ni tantos gestos, el problema estaría resuelto. Sin jodidos resentimientos.

Muy contrario a Gustav y Georg con su costumbre de guardarse molestia tras molestia en lo más hondo hasta que todo les explotara, sin más, en sus caras. Y el punto era que no solo reventaba en sus caras, sino también en las de Tom y Bill que, en ese momento, se encontraba con una expresión de suma disconformidad por la destrucción de la estancia y sus muebles (sobre todo porque sus intentos verbales de detener el asunto eran fútiles). A esas alturas nada podía salvarlos del sermón del demonio que les daría Dunja sobre destrucción de propiedad. “¡Destrozar es de estrellas de los ochentas!”, casi podía escucharla.

Ella no creería que todo el desastre había sido causado por Gustav y Georg. Oh, no. No hasta que lo presenciara ella misma, al menos. Es decir, ¿le bastaba verles las actitudes relajadas, las conversaciones relativamente maduras que podían sostener para considerar imposible semejante descarga de ira guardada?

Ja, y doble ja.

Georg y Gustav, podían estar bien <i>atrás</i>, dejar que Bill, mayormente, y Tom fueran el centro de atención y atrajeran a todos los medios sobre cada uno de sus pasos, pero lo que nadie sabía era que eran unos volcanes dormidos, que cuando Günther y Gregor, los nombres con los que los habían bautizado esos alter ego que se odiaban, emergían, era mejor correr en dirección opuesta.

Ellos no corrían en dirección opuesta, pero tampoco se atrevían a intervenir directamente.

—Esto no puede continuar así —dijo Bill, observando cómo Georg se agarraba el estómago, intentando recuperar aire. Gustav acababa de darle un puñetazo en esa zona—. Voy a… hacer lo que hablamos. Sí.

Tom desconfiado a su hermano.

Se refería a llamar al Dunja o David para que los detuvieran. Georg y Gustav no discutían, pero cuando pasaba, realmente pasaba. Ir a llamar a otra persona, a acusar tal niños bocazas, era como traicionar la confidencialidad entre los cuatros, eso de <i>yo no me meto tus problemas y tú tampoco lo haces</i>. Sin embargo, a pesar de que significaría traición, ya estaban yendo demasiado lejos. No contesté, no hizo falta, ya que la camiseta de Gustav ensangrentada y su nariz hinchándose, fue el último empujón que necesitó Bill.

—Ni te atrevas a entremeterte, Tomi —le advirtió antes de desaparecer a paso rápido.

¿Entremeterse? No, gracias, tenía su instinto de supervivencia en buen estado. Tom tuvo que esquivar nuevamente un objeto y caminó prudentemente hacia la puerta, intentando disuadirlos otra vez con una exclamación que volvieron a ignorar.

¿Por qué había comenzado todo? Hasta donde él sabía y podía interpretar de las vociferaciones, alguien, una fan lo más seguro, le había regalado a Gustav una cadena de plata con una “G” grabada. Pero Georg clamaba que era suya. Todo era tan jodidamente estúpido e inaudito. Molerse a golpes por el regalo de una fan. Pero quizá, y lo más probable, era que eso solo había sido el catalizador, sospechaba.

Con miedo el guitarrista contempló cómo Gustav estrellaba la cabeza de Georg en una pared. Era demasiado, tenía que hacer algo. Y ya. Estaba apresurándose hacia ellos pero quedó estático y con la mandíbula chocando el suelo cuando, repentinamente, Gustav atrapó a Georg con todo su cuerpo y sujetó su cara para mantenerlo quieto y con rapidez susurró un par de palabras al oído de Georg, palabras que hicieron efecto inmediato porque ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos con tanta intensidad que le hizo sentir incómodo.

De alguna forma, ellos estaban comunicándose con la mirada, Tom lo podía sentir. Era privado y él salía sobrando de toda la maldita imagen. Los tres se quedaron sin hacer ningún movimiento por lo que me pareció un largo, largo rato, Gustav muy pegado a Georg, el de rastas muy alucinado por lo que ocurría hasta que Bill entró acompañado por Dunja.

—¿Qué demonios ha sucedido aquí? —chilló Dunnie viendo cómo el lugar lucía cómo si un huracán hubiera reducido todo a escombros.

Apenas notaron la presencia de Dunja, Gustav y Georg se separaron y tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados. Si no fuera porque Tom todavía no podía recuperarse de los instantes previos, sus labios se hubieran curvado en una sonrisa por cómo los Gs estaban apaleados y Dunja incrédula.

—Gustav y yo tuvimos un… altercado —dijo finalmente Georg mientras Dunnie observaba la sangre en su rostro, los objetos destrozados y no podía acabar de creerlo—. Nos encargaremos de arreglar y pagar por los daños.

—Más les vale —soltó, aún conmocionada. Era evidente que tanto era el shock que esa noche Georg y Gustav no recibirían el sermón de rigor, pero tampoco se salvarían—. Esto es demasiado, incluso peor que Tom y Bil…

—Hey —se empezó a quejar Bill, pero no añadió más.

Nadie dijo más por unos segundos.

Tom se encontraba pensando y repitiendo una y otra vez la pequeña escena que había presenciado. La discusión había iniciado por una cadenita insignificante de plata… ¿Habían sido celos?, consideró vacilante. Dunnie pronunció unas cuantas vagas sílabas más y se desvaneció. Todos podían entenderla, era como si uno de sus cánones más estables se hubiera derrumbado a patadas. O, mejor puesto, a golpes entre Gustav y Georg.

—Se excedieron —habló Bill, excusándose por haber traído a la productora.

—Sí —asintió Gustav antes de iniciar un lento caminar a la puerta—. Me iré a dormir, mañana será largo día.

—Yo también. Hasta mañana —anunció Bill, afilando los ojos cuando notó que Tom se quedaría atrás y asintiendo a algo que no había sido pronunciado antes de seguir los pasos de Gustav.

Tom tenía que preguntar, tal vez era demasiado entrometido de su parte pero <i>tenía qué</i>.

—Oye, Geo, ¿qué mierda fue todo eso? —No se refería a algo en concreto, sino al motivo de la pelea, a que se hubieran descontrolado tanto… al momento tan personal entre Gustav y él. Vio cómo Georg encogió los hombros, y arrugó la ceja y los labios en un gesto de dolor.

—Me duele hasta el alma —respondió el bajista evadiendo la pregunta—. Tendré que tomar algo y desear dormir hasta el año que viene. ¿Te quedas aquí?

Sin querer insistir, Tom asintió y buscó en mis bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros que sacudió en el aire.

—Solo un rato. Necesito uno. —Georg asintió y medio cojeando se marchó.

“Vaya noche”, pensó Tom, volviendo a buscar entre sus bolsillos, esta vez por un encendedor. No encontró ninguno y se acordó que Bill se lo había pedido un par de horas atrás y no se lo devolvió. Gruñendo, fue hacia la habitación de su hermano sin molestarse en encender las luces.

Y, nuevamente, sin querer, su mandíbula cayó al suelo cuando escuchó unos suaves toques en la primera puerta del corredor, la de Gustav. Resguardado en la oscuridad, vio cómo luego esta se abrió a los segundos, dejando ver a Gustav en bata y un Georg magullado, al que puso una mano en la cintura y otra en el hombro, y ayudó a entrar a su habitación, hablando en murmullos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, siguió a la habitación de Bill. Era… demasiado raro, parecía que Günther y Gregor se odiaban. Pero era algo muy distinto sucedía entre Georg y Gustav, tras puertas cerradas, detrás de las bromas y las palmadas en la espalda. ¿Qué? No sabía.

 

***

 

La habitación estaba a luz media iluminada por la luz de la luna. En cualquier otra oportunidad a Gustav le hubiese gustado apreciar el ambiente callado durmiendo como tronco con las canciones más calmada de Metallica de fondo pero ahora cada músculo del cuerpo le dolía y tenía que esperar paciente que las pastillas que había tomado hiciesen efecto.

 

—Ahora sí que nos excedimos, Gusti —jadeó Georg, removiéndose por quinta o sexta vez desde que había llegado en la cama en búsqueda infructuosa de comodidad.

 

—Cállate, es tu culpa.

 

Georg no replicó de inmediato porque era cierto. Su relación no tenía muchos parámetros excepto uno que era mejor no excederse, y era el que involucraba a las fans regaladas y sus detallitos que en su mayoría iban de frente a caridad o a la basura. Cuando había recibido el obsequio y se olvidó comentárselo a Gustav, quien lo encontró de casualidad, meses después, no podía imaginar lo que se desencadenaría. Los celos era un tema delicado entre ellos aunque solo en referencia a mujeres que pagarían cantidades indulgentes por solo una hora en su compañía.

 

—No te pongas en esa actitud, Günther, ha sido suficiente —exigió sin fuerza cuando notó que la mirada de fastidio no abandonaba la cara de Gustav—. Dunnie mañana nos dará el sermón de nuestras vidas, eso sin contar que Tom con sus dos dedos de frente y lo que ha escuchado, seguro ya sacó conclusiones y ahora mismo está contándoselas a Bill que tiene la sutileza del iceberg del Titanic.

 

Como no hubo respuesta, con un siseo se incorporó y notó que Gustav miraba fijamente el techo. Su rostro estaba molido y tenía un labio y una ceja partidos. Quería besarlo, verdaderamente quería, porque esos besos sabrían a sangre y celos acumulados que habían encontrado su modo de ver la luz, a resentimiento por mantener en secreto lo que tenían y a aceptación de los motivos por lo que hacían eso.

 

—Sabes, tengo que ir al hospital, creo que tengo una costilla rota, me está costando demasiado respirar y me duele como mierda —murmuró Gustav. Su tono rozaba lo amargado, y en él Georg tenía la capacidad de percibir algo más allá de eso. Así como quiso besarlo, ahora quiso quitarle la ropa y diluir los malos sentimientos hasta transformarlos en pasión ciega—. Te tienes que ir antes de que amanezca.

 

—Lo sé.

 

En silencio se acoplaron en una sombra quejumbrosa y lastimada, varios cientos de euros más pobres por los daños que tendrían que pagar y moralmente heridos. Pero esa fuga de rabia había curado de golpe una yaga que podría haber amenazado con infectar más allá de lo que hubiesen sido capaces de soportar.


End file.
